The Baker Street Irregulars
by ZeroXYami
Summary: And so it begins that Kudo Shinichi is set on the path to becoming a member of the baker street irregulars...
1. Tropical Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or The Baker Street Irregulars, or even Sherlock. Seo is mine, though.**

 **(Warning: Original Characters)**

For a twelve-year-old in an amusement park, he was remarkably skittish. Seo, as the boy was called, glanced around, locks of his dark brown hair tussling further as he searched. He wasn't with an adult, but that wasn't what worried him. Rather, the thought of his 'supervisors' waiting at the exit wasn't reassuring in the least.

His supervisors had hustled him across borders, trying to force him into bending his morals. They had instructed him to kidnap, to steal a child directly under the noses of their loving family. It was completely and utterly wrong, especially when Seo wasn't given the luxury of having his own family.

Seo had wanted to refuse on principle, but as his all too generous time limit was drawing to an end, so was their patience. Seo surveyed the area. The crowd was pretty big, and despite his mixed heritage, Seo would be able to blend right in. He could run if he really wanted to.

At the thought, Seo's expression turned to disgust. Even if he didn't have a family, he still had friends, didn't he? Friends that was being held at gunpoint without them even knowing it… Some friend he turned out to be…

Seo pushed forward, even as he pushed back his self-pity. Oh, why couldn't they have figured out what he had gotten himself into? They fancied themselves detectives! Called themselves the Baker Street Irregulars, of all things. Yet, the name sort of suited them. They certainly were irregular…

Sighing, Seo continued scouting for unsupervised children.

Seo nearly jumped out of his skin when police sirens sounded nearby. His palms were suddenly very cold and sticky. Did they know? How? It wasn't as if he'd kidnapped anyone yet! Seo forced down his panic. The police were gathered at the mystery coaster. This had nothing to do with him. There was no possible way they could know what he was about to do. Or what he was being forced to do…

Stealing his nerves, Seo hesitantly approached a group of kids multiple times, but always bailed out at last moment. He couldn't do it.

The sun had long since set. No child would have stuck back this long. There was no way he could go back. Absolutely no way. The situation being what it was, Seo figured a panic attack was well warranted, but his pride wouldn't allow it. At least, he thought, biting his lip… not in public. In that sense, the secluded alleyway to his right was looked like an awful tempting spot to hang out…

Seo sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. He wouldn't be able to avoid his 'supervisors' for long, but he didn't want to return to them just yet. Coming back empty handed was just… he looked down in shame. His deadline was awfully close, and they took him to an amusement park for the sheer simplicity of it. At least he should try to blow off a little steam. It wouldn't do anyone good to snap at his supervisors.

He turned the corner into the alley, a frown marring his face when he came across something decidedly… strange. Seo blinked stupidly at a kid that was laying knocked out in a bundle of clothes that were more suited for someone twice his age. "...What?"

This was an unexpected development. The kid was breathing heavily and covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. Seo honestly couldn't decide whether or not the kid was lucky he found him. Hesitantly, Seo scooped up the bundle and hurried to the park gates.

It took a minute, but Seo spotted his supervisors with relative ease. Their dark demeanors horribly clashed with the cheery theme park. Upon shuffling up to them, the stockier man raised his eyebrows. "What the heck, boy? We told you to nab a kid, not beat 'em senseless." Seo looked away in indignation but kept a tight hold on the small child in his arms.

The man took a smaller booklet from his coat pocket and studied the face of the child. He snorted in pleasant surprise. The newly faked passport had an incredible likeness to the child. "I swear," he muttered, "all these Japanese people look exactly the same. I can't image the number of doppelgangers that are going to crop up around this kid..." He shook his head as if dispelling the image. "In any case, this makes it all the easier to smuggle him into London."

And so it began that Kudo Shinichi was set on the path to becoming a member of the baker street irregulars.

 **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a comment! ;)**


	2. Plane Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, The Baker St. Irregulars, Sherlock Homes, etcetera, etcetera.**

THANK YOU Omoshirei, D, OrguMiMi, suntan140, LKturtledove, Kadek8785, seantriana, Neyane, TheEntei, and .Great for your comments, follows, favorites, or all three! They were very much appreciated! This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but summer's coming soon, so I'll have more free time in a bit. Hang in there and enjoy the chapter!

For once in his life, Shinichi's mind felt fuzzy and just out of reach. What happened to him? He tried to crack open his eyes, but sharp throbs from his temple forced them back shut. His hand clumsily shot to the back of his head and he belatedly noticed that he was restrained to a seat. Shinichi started to squirm, trying to escape his bounds, when someone spoke up beside him. He froze at the boyish voice, whose inflections were unusually soft and comforting.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." the boy tried to soothe, but the wording and sheer unfamiliarity only made Shinichi's senses to flare up in alarm. His eyes flew open and he was hit with a nauseating disorientation of having to _look up_ to the boy. With an inexplicable feeling of dread, Shinichi looked down at himself. He was strapped into a plane seat. He didn't recognize the clothes he was wearing. His legs didn't even reach the floor. His hands were tiny and pudgy with newfound youth. _WHAT THE HECK._ Shinichi turned back to the boy next to him, not even bothering to keep the panic from his eyes. He tried to speak up, but only a small croak made it from his throat. Hastily Shinichi cleared his throat, and actually managed to force out some form of coherent thought as he tried a second time.

"What the _heck_ happened? Who are you? Where are we? No, actually, where are we going?" Shinichi was cringing even as he asked. His voice was painfully high compared to the lower timbre he was used to. Hearing his own voice, and it being completely foreign… it made him just a bit more hysterical.

The boy beside him looked faintly panicked himself, casting nervous glances to the other passengers, but Shinichi supposed his little outburst could have been the reason for that.

"D-Don't you remember, Conan-kun? We're visiting Baaya in London… I'm your cousin, Seo. Seo unzipped a bag by his feet and after a bit of shuffling, removed a small booklet. _A passport_ , Shinichi's mind supplied. Blankly, he took the passport and looked over it. Edogawa Conan, it read. Shinichi's eyes were drawn to a picture of a young boy that looked vaguely like he had when he'd been six. _Mistaken identity?_ _No, what the heck am I saying?! I'm a highschooler!_ Shinichi was close to actual hysterics at that assessment. With his situation right now, mistaken identity was painfully plausible. There was even a small possibility that he _was_ Conan, but there was no way Shinichi could accept that. He was Kudo Shinichi; that was the one fact in this mess he knew was truth.

"There has to be be some mistake!" Shinichi said as he turned to Seo, but the boy did nothing more shift in his seat than give him a concerned look. Incredulously, Shinichi went back to studying the passport. When he spotted discrepancies Shinichi was equal parts relieved and more alarmed.

Leaning closer to Seo, he whispered sternly, "This passport obviously has been faked." Seo stiffened, eyes growing fearful.

"Can't you play along, for a bit Conan-kun? It's no good if _they_ overhear us…" he whispered. This time it was Shinichi who stilled. _Them? Did he mean the men who knocked him out? The men who poisoned him?_

With that line of thought, Shinichi was more pacified and confused than ever. The poison offered an explanation to how he became small, but what kind of poison was even capable of something like that? Did they kidnap him when they realized the poison didn't work as planned? Had Seo, he thinks his name was, been poisoned as well?

Seeing the conflicting emotions flashing across the younger (older) boy's face, Seo contemplated something before reaching over and unbuckled Conan's seat.

"Here," he said at Shinichi's startled expression. "I can explain in the bathroom. It should be safe there."

Shinichi nodded. He went to stand up, but… he forgot his new height. He yelped as he almost vaulted out of the seat, stumbling over the feeling of empty air. It felt remarkably similar running up the stairs and thinking there was one more stair than there actually were: irrationally terrifying for the the second of miscalculation.

Seo reached out and steadied him, taking his hand as they made their way into the aisle and faced towards the back of the plane. They hardly took more than a few steps before a gruff voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, where are you going?" It huffed. They spun around, and Shinichi searched the face for recognition. It had been dark when he'd been poisoned, but somehow, despite the rouge look of the man's face, he didn't seem like one of them…

The man was glaring at Seo, rather than Shinichi, and Shinichi was somehow thankful but indignant. Ten year-old Seo depressingly looked twice Shinichi's age, and Shinichi was still grieving that loss. Avoiding his gaze, Seo was the one to stutter out a reply. "Um, well, Conan-kun needed to use the bathroom, so…"

"Can't that wait? We'll be landing soon." Seo looked a little nervous. He knew there was no way they could talk freely in the airport's public toilets. Shinichi on the other hand, felt like the floor had fallen from beneath him. He was usually the first in the know, and this situation had his head spinning in a way that it never had before. It was edging on unbearable to be so close to information, but with it just out of reach. He _needed_ information, and soon.

"No!" he practically shouted; and Shinichi surprised himself with that outburst. He started sweating when all eyes turned to him "I- um, I have to go really bad!" The two boys held their breath, but they weren't caught in their lie. The man shot them one last glare before he stalked away, muttering about stupid kids and no bladder control. Without an inch of hesitation both sped into the bathroom, slamming the sliding door shut behind them.

Despite their small statures it was still cramped in the small bathroom, and Conan stumbled over his own shoes as they tried to shift around each other. Seo ended up sitting Shinichi on the counter beside the sink. He himself leaned against the wall, in attempt to be eye level. Unfortunately, the placement also set Shinichi in view of a compact mirror. There was… it… _deep breath_ , Shinichi could only stare shell shocked into his reflection. The little kid reflected back… it was not a truth Shinichi was ready to come face to face with. It wasn't _him._

Seo exhaled slowly, unaware of Shinichi's internal preoccupations. "Alright." He began. "Here's how it is…"

/AN/ I honestly don't like how this chapter turned out. I really rushed through it and it's noticeable. I was tempted to rewrite, but there's really not to much I can do without wasting hours for it still to turn out mediocre. Just need to keep moving forward and get on with the story I guess! It actually does have a mildly interesting plot! Remember to stop by and review!


End file.
